The Umbrella Story
by Kazami Twins
Summary: What would happen when Hiroto hides all the umbrella on a rainy day ans Kirari was in the rain?  Borrowed Vampire Knight after story.


**Roku: Ohaaa! This is my favorite story that is not Tsubasa Chronicles related!**

**Hiroto: That's true. I was getting sick of Tsubasa Chronicles.**

**Kirari: How can you say that? You don't even read the stories.**

**Seiji: Why am I not in the story?**

**Roku: Well, I can't answer the question right now, Seiji. But you can do the honors.**

**Seiji: Roku doesn't own any of the characters.

* * *

**

"Two weeks later, it happened again." Mother said. She had light brown hair that went to her middle of her back. Her eyes were ocean blue, that sparkled brightly.

"What happened again, mother?" I asked. I have jet black hair and crimson red eyes. I took after my father.

"Let's see, your father, hid all the umbrellas again." she answered.

"Huh?" I said.

"Here let me tell you a story, Koharu," she said, "A long time ago, you mother hated you father."

_**~Eleven Years ago~**_

"It's raining, again." Kirari said. She had long light brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

"What's the matter, Kirari? Did you forget you umbrella again?" asked one of Kirari's friends.

"All the umbrella's were hidden in the house today." she answered.

"Did Hiroto hide them all?" asked her friend.

"I don't know. It can either be Seiji, Hiroto, Naa-san, or Papa." Kirari answered.

"I just have a question. Why were Hiroto and Seiji at your house? They live some where else and they're not related to you." said her friend.

"Well, Papa thought it would be fun to invite them over for a sleep over and I was asleep most of the time," Kirari explained, "I have to get going."

"Wait, you can share my umberella.' her friend called.

"No, thank you. My house is the other way." she answered.

As Kirari walked out into the rain, she could someone following her. She walked a little faster and the steps got a little faster too. So she ran, but the steps ran as well.

"Kirari! Why are you running?" called a familiar voice.

Kirari slowed down and turned around to find Hiroto. He had longish jet black hair and crimson red eyes.

"Why are you following me?' Kirari asked back.

"Well you didn't have an umbrella, right?" asked Hiroto.

"Yeah. Wait a minute, how do you know I don't have an umberella." she asked back.

"Uh…Umm. How should I answer this," he said, "Let's just say, I hid all the umbrella in your house."

"What? Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I thought it would be funny when Seiji gets wet, but I forgot that you needed an umbrella too." Hiroto explained.

"Yeah, really smart Hiroto." said Kirari.

"Fine, I admit I was a little not smart to do that." Hiroto's head was down in shame.

"A little! I'm soaking wet and that's all you can say!" Kirari was really mad.

"Okay, do you want to know the real reason I hid all the umbrellas?" Hiroto asked.

"What, there's another reason?" Kirari was curious but still a little unhappy.

"I wanted to spend a little time with you." Hiroto said.

Kirari was now dumbfounded.

"You should have said that earlier. We're soaking wet, now."

"You're right, but shall we go to your house, now?" Hiroto offered.

"Yes, let's." Kirari was really happy.

_**Eleven Years Later~**_

"Now Koharu, your father hid the umbrella two weeks before, too. That is why I got really upset, but now everything is okay between us." Mother said.

"Mother, I think Father is home." I said.

"Thank you, Koharu." Mother said as she got up to greet Father.

"Hello, Kirari. You look lovely today." He said. He was soaking wet.

"Hello, Hiroto. Thank you." said Mother.

"Father, how was work today?" I asked.

"It was great until it started to rain and I had to walk home. And strangely all the umbrellas were hidden at our house." he said. Father and Mother were smiling for some reason.

* * *

**Roku: Thank was a nice ending right?**

**Hiroto: I guess. As least it doesn't have Kamui. He has such a nasty temper.**

**Kamui: Say that again!**

**Hiroto: Ah, I said nothing.**

**Kamui: Really?**

**Hiroto: Yeah! So please review this story! Bye!**


End file.
